Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a die-positioning device, a die-positioning system having the same, and a die-positioning method of an LED display board.
Description of Related Art
During the manufacture of light emitting diodes, when placing LED dies on a substrate, since the dies are small and have large quantity, it is not easy to arrange the dies one by one on a substrate manually. Therefore, automatic equipment having a suction nozzle array is often used to suck the dies and release the dies on a display region of the substrate, so that the product yield rate and production capacity can be improved.
Plural suction nozzles are arranged to form the suction nozzle array, and the nozzles may be made of tungsten steel. If a high image quality for the display with the substrate having the dies is desired, the suction nozzle array needs to precisely align with the positions of the substrate at which the dies are to be placed. After the nozzles suck the dies, the dies can be released on the corresponding positions of the substrate. A conventional method for ensuring precise relative positions among the nozzles, the dies, and the substrate relates to the utilization of physical positioning holes.
However, although the physical positioning holes can be used to perform an alignment function, when two or more different types of dies need to be arranged on the substrate, the different types of dies need to be arranged on a die film first, after which the nozzles may suck the dies. Therefore, the usability of the physical positioning holes is limited.